


Hosie Imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Hosie imagines from my tumblr
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Crime noir AU

· Hope is the newly promoted detective and Josie is the seductive crime boss

· Lizzie is the sassy secretary who watches Josie progressively drive Hope crazy from the sidelines

· Lizzie is always casually dropping hints to them that the other is single

· And don't think she doesn't notice when Hope comes in late to work

· Or when she's wearing a bigger coat than usual to cover her neck

· Honestly Lizzie is just more invested in their relationship than she is with her own job

· And she's patting herself on the back because she thinks she's the reason they got together

· Lizzie is just the biggest Hosie shipper

· And so is MG whose Josie's right hand man while Rafael and Landon are the two clueless bff detectives but everybody likes them anyways

· And Alaric is the chief of police who's always wondering where Hope is and Lizzie's always covering for her

· Josie runs her business out of a seedy bar that no detective would be caught dead at 

· but no one has the bravado quite like Hope and that's one of the many things Josie likes about her 

· the sexual tension between them built up for months before they finally hooked up back at Josie's penthouse 

· Hope much rather prefers being at Josie's penthouse with an ocean view than her crappy one bedroom apartment where the only view is of a brick wall 

· Josie gives Hope intel whenever she's investigating someone from a rivaling mob gang 

· Josie spoils Hope 

· expensive jewelry, luxurious weekends away, dinners at the most well respected restaurants 

· Lizzie is lowkey writing a romance novel based off them 

· Landon hits on Hope a lot and is completely oblivious to the fact that she's seeing someone 

· Once MG caught Hope at Josie's penthouse and it didn't faze him at all

· And some of the others who work for Josie don't trust Hope but MG always puts them in their place

· Same with Lizzie

· Whenever the other detectives and cops start to question that the Josie case is affecting Hope's ability to do her job Lizzie always throws a comeback at them

· Alaric nearly takes Hope off the Josie case, says that personal feelings are getting in the way, but Lizzie is the one who convinces him to let her stay on

· And Lizzie and MG are lowkey planning their wedding

· But then something happens where Josie has to flee the city and she asks Hope to come with her

· Hope wants to go but doesn't know if she can leave her life behind for love

· Josie waits around for her before finally leaving

· Hope is heartbroken and everyone can tell

· Lizzie is lowkey pissed that she can't finish her novel now

· A year later Josie returns, she goes to find Hope at the bar but mistakes a meeting with an informant as a date and thinks she's moved on from her

· Josie returns to her criminal ways but she's even worse and MG tries to tell her she's misinterpreting things but he has no luck

· It's a few more weeks until Hope finally finds out Josie is back in town, she tries to go see her but can't even get into the building before some of Josie's guys stop her

· After arguing with them she gives up and goes to the bar where Rafael sees her and gives her surprisingly good advice dispute her giving him little context

· Hope knows a secret way into Josie's penthouse so she sneaks in and they finally confront each other

· Josie calls for her guards outside to kick her out but Hope begs her to talk to her

· they argue for a few minutes before Josie finally brings up what was wrong and Hope has to explain that the woman she saw her with was just a CI and nothing more 

· "so you didn't move on?" 

· "i haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you left" 

· after confessions about how much they missed each other Josie took Hope to bed and it felt like they were never apart


	2. College AU

· majors - 

Hope - art history

Josie - gender studies 

Lizzie - communications

MG - film studies 

Landon - environmental science 

Rafael - automotive engineering

Kaleb - music theory 

Ethan - sports medicine 

Maya - education 

Sebastian - European history

· Josie and Lizzie are roommates with Hope and Maya across the hall 

· also on the floor is Landon and Rafael, MG and Kaleb, Ethan and Sebastian 

· Wade is the RA that everyone loves 

· Josie started crushing on Hope the moment she saw her on move in day 

· Lizzie had to practically pick Josie's jaw up off the floor at how much she was in awe

· for the first semester it was just subtle flirting with Lizzie and Maya trying to get both their roommates to ask each other out already 

· so many nights spent watching movies on one of their laptops

· Hope is very touchy with Josie, always having her hands on her, resting her head on her etc

· everyone on campus already assumes they are dating

· Hope finally kissed Josie the night before everyone left home for winter break and they went out on a date when they got back 

· Lizzie was so over Josie non stop talking about Hope during the break 

· she actually wanted to go back to school so Josie would shut up already

· their friends have a corner in the dining hall that they all hang out in between classes

· Hope bringing Josie coffee and snacks when she holes up in the library writing essays 

· Lizzie and Sebastian became friends with benefits so Josie is frequently going to Hope's room when hers is being occupied 

· but when things get heated between her and Hope it's Maya who has to seek refuge in Ethan's room who is barely there anyways since he is always either at football practice or volunteering

· Whenever Hope and Josie fight, Lizzie and Maya are always the ones who have to listen to them vent which always ends up with Lizzie forcing Hope to talk whatever out with her girlfriend

· And living across the hall from one another also helps make them talk through their problems because they can't avoid each other for more than 48 hours

· MG and Kaleb are the roommates who love to throw/go to parties any chance they get

· While Landon and Rafael have the room you go to when you have a hangover and need calm and quiet energy to ride it out

· Ethan's the dad friend so he's always bringing over stuff to help with everyone's hangovers

· He's also the guy you can go to when you need help on homework

· Ethan and Josie put together a big study group when finals come around

· And while everyone agrees to go to the study group Lizzie is the one who gets bored halfway through and suggests making a drinking game out of the first study session

· And she texts Sebastian who only shows up because alcohol is now involved

· he keeps going to the study sessions thinking he'll get more booze but he and Lizzie are always the first ones to ditch the group

· While Josie is the last man standing and Hope always sticks around to keep her company

· When MG finds them the morning of finals week Josie is asleep with her head on the table surrounded by books after Hope put her jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm and Hope leaning back in her own chair passed out 

· And when he wakes Josie up she panics thinking she slept through her first final

· Then he tells her that they didn't start yet and shows her the time

· When finals are done they throw one last party to celebrate the end of the year

· Hope and Josie leave halfway through the party to go back to Hope's room

· Hope thought she was going to get lucky but then she only got Josie's shirt off before Josie fell asleep 

· and Josie was so embarrassed in the morning but also happy to finally get a full night sleep after weeks of studying her ass off 

· The twins go to Europe for the summer to visit their mom and Josie takes Hope with them

· But Lizzie doesn't invite Sebastian because they're not that serious

· well they sort of are but neither will admit to it 

· Lizzie also voted against Hope coming because she didn't want to have to deal with them making out all the time which she got enough of at school and Josie has to remind her of all the times she walked in on her and Sebastian fooling around

· one time which accidently happened in Josie's bed instead of Lizzie's 

· Caroline is excited to see her daughters and to finally meet Hope after hearing so much about her

· All year long Josie would tell Caroline about Hope and their growing relationship during their weekly phone calls 

· and when they meet Caroline outright says "you're right Josie she is beautiful" and both Josie and Hope blush

· That trip is also the first time they say I love you to each other

· Meanwhile back at home Kaleb, MG and Landon started a band

· Ethan was busy with volunteer work

· And the rest just looked for things to fill their time and hung out together

· When the new school year starts Josie can't wait to tell MG all about the trip and Maya makes Hope dish about all the romantic (and sexy) things her and Josie did in Europe


	3. Flame (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's the anon for before can I request a Hosie fic where Hope and Josie are dating on the down low (mostly because of Lizzie) and they're always sneaking around? And if you're okay with smut can Josie get a text from Hope saying to me her in the bathroom so she can eat her out? Also I love your writing

Lizzie would be beyond pissed if she found out Josie and Hope had been seeing each other behind her back for the last 6 months.   
There were rumors that something else had sparked beyond a friendship but Lizzie was always the first to shut those rumors down denying that her sister would ever dare date her worst enemy.   
Josie and Hope did their best to keep their relationship a secret but neither were able to stop themselves from eyeing glances and sly smiles at the other from across the room which only added to the rumors.   
Sneaking around wasn't so bad until it came to pretending like they were just doing homework on Josie's bed whenever Lizzie walked in on them.   
Lizzie may be stubborn but she wasn't an idiot, she knew Josie was crushing hard on Hope, she just didn't think the feelings would be reciprocated.   
They were constantly meeting up in the back of the library or the lake to make out leaving the more hot and heavy acts for Hope's bedroom which they were very grateful for Hope not having a roommate... not that Josie would be able to stay the night without Lizzie being suspicious.   
Today however Hope decided to test her luck.   
Josie was sitting in potions class when her phone buzzed, subtly looking at the text she received from Hope who was a few rows behind her.   
'Meet in the dorm hall bathroom after class' said the first text and then her phone buzzed again.   
'You look so good in that skirt I'm going to eat you out until you're screaming my name'  
Reading that text immediately turned Josie on and Hope grinned as she watched Josie shift in her seat.  
When the bell rang signaling the end of the day Hope casually exited the classroom, Josie leaving a few minutes later hurrying upstairs to the bathroom, literally bumping into MG on the way.   
"Sorry," she muttered picking up her book from the floor.   
"Woah Jo, where's the fire," he smiled.   
"I just… have somewhere to be, talk later," she said running off, MG shrugging it off.   
When she finally reached the bathroom Hope was already inside, using a spell to lock the door behind Josie.   
"What took you so long?" Hope asked, strutting up to Josie.   
"Ran into MG on the way here," Josie said her breath hitching when Hope pinned her against the sink counter.  
"You made me wait," Hope whispered in Josie's ear, "that's very rude of you to do when you're wearing this skirt."  
Hope nipped at the spot behind Josie's ear making Josie close her eyes and moan softly.   
Running her hands up Josie's legs and underneath the hem of her skirt Hope finally kissed Josie deeply.   
Normally Hope would take her time and tease Josie properly but right now wasn't the time so she slipped her hand in Josie's underwear, fingers finding her clit.   
Josie gasped when Hope applied pressure, making steady circles easing the flame that formed in the pit of her stomach.   
Her hips jerked slightly when Hope lowered her finger seeking the arousal gathering.   
Hope moved from her lips to her neck, sucking hard as her finger moved in and out of Josie.   
"I thought you were going to use your mouth somewhere else," Josie panted.   
"Oh I'm getting there beautiful," Hope smirked against Josie's skin.   
After a few more moments of working her up Hope got down to her knees, flipping Josie's skirt up to her waist.   
Josie bit her lip in excitement for the first touch Hopes tongue on her and she was not disappointed.   
Hope made slow meticulous licks through her arousal and Josie ran a hand through her hair, the other gripping the counter.   
Her tongue moved faster and faster, Josie's hips rolling with her movements.   
Hope threw one of Josie's legs over her shoulders, Josie's skirt draping over her.  
Taking her clit in her mouth Josie moaned loudly as Hope sucked roughly.   
"Oh god," Josie groaned tugging on Hope's hair.   
Her tongue swirled around Josie's clit, her thighs starting to shake.   
Hope's nails dug into Josie's thighs, spreading them open wide as she pleasured the spot between them.   
Josie's knuckles were turning white as she gripped the counter tightly with Hope's tongue exploring her.   
With Hope's tongue inside her and her nose nudging her clit Josie's hips jolted, thighs trembling as she came.   
"Hope, oh fuck, Hope" Josie screamed as Hope rode her through her orgasm.   
As Josie was coming down from her high there was a pounding on the bathroom door with a very upset voice yelling at them that they instantly recognized.   
"Whoever the hell is in there getting nasty do it somewhere else people need this bathroom," Lizzie shouted.   
"Shit," Hope grunted, helping Josie fix her skirt.   
Josie was already blushing a deep red when Hope opened the door revealing to Lizzie who was inside.   
"Oh hell no," was all Lizzie said, "this is so not happening."


End file.
